


All Hot For Marshmallows

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Polyamory, Shenanigans, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: Castiel has had a rough day and all he wanted to do was come home and snuggle with his boyfriends on the couch. But apparently they are children and are having a honest to goodness fight over hot chocolate. Castiel isn't amused.





	

Today is the day from hell. Castiel first endures nearly a solid work day of meetings and had then been stuck in traffic for what felt like an eternity. Then on the way home some assbutt runs a red light and got t-boned right in front of the bridge and thus jammed up the entirety of downtown. All he wants is to curl up on the couch with his two boyfriends, drink some hot chocolate and watch some Netflix.

When he finally opens the door from the garage he’s met with harsh yells and grunts. Dropping his briefcase and forgetting to take off his shoes he dashes into the kitchen to find Dean and Jimmy rolling around on the ground with a tin of hot chocolate clutched tightly to Dean’s chest.

“What on earth are you two doing?” Castiel scowls at the two men on the floor.

Both Dean and Jimmy go stock still but neither of them move apart or say anything.

Putting his hand over his face Castiel takes a couple calming breaths. “Look, it has been an exceedingly long day.”

“He started it,” Dean grunts and triest to pry Jimmy’s fingers off the can of hot chocolate.

“No way!” Jimmy gives a strong tug on the cna.

“Oh I can’t…” Castiel mutters under his breath as he bends down and pulls the can out of both of their hands. “Explain.”

—–eight minutes earlier—–

Jimmy is sprawled across the entire couch casually browsing Netflix when he hears Dean yell from the kitchen.

“Son of a bitch!”

“What’s up, buttercup?” Jimmy yells at Dean

“I got the hot chocolate with marshmallows, I thought it was the regular stuff.”

“DUDE.” Jimmy leaps from the couch and dashes to the kitchen. “Dude, I will totally eat all of the marshmallows.”

“What?” Dean looks at Jimmy with alarm. “No way, I am going to eat all of them. It’s the least I can do since I bought the wrong kind.”

Jimmy frowns and moves closer “No way, the kind with mini marshmallows is my favourite. You obviously don’t want it so just let me have it.”

Frowning Dean backs up and hugs the can to his chest. “No you don’t, you gave me specific instructions to get the mint chocolate one.”

“You secretly waned this kind, didn’t you? You were just making a fuss about the marshmallows because you wanted it all to yourself. Well, jokes on you, that’s my favourite kind. It’s Cassie that wanted the mint kind. So just give me the can.” He moves forward and tries to grab the can from Dean.

Scowling, Dean wraps his arms more tightly around the can. “Ok yah, I fucking love the little marshmallows. What are you gonna do about it?”

“Obviously I’m gonna assert my dominance.” Jimmy grins and tackles Dean to the ground.

The two men wrestle viciously, knees going in sensitive places and Dean’s pretty sure Jimmy tries to bite him through his shirt at least once. It’s obvious that this isn’t going to stop until someone’s drawn blood.

—-now—-

“Jesus, you two.” Castiel rolls his eyes. “Just….” He sighs. “I’m going to go have a shower. You two are going to figure out supper and then we are going to watch some Netflix and go to bed. Like civilised people.”

“And the hot chocolate?” Jimmy eyes the can hopefully.

“Is staying with me because neither of you can act like adults.”

Both Dean and Jimmy pout at him but Castiel is resolute in his decision. He firmly tucks the can under his arm and stalks off to the bedroom.

—–later—–

The fight over the hot chocolate is momentarily forgiven and Dean and Jimmy are snuggled up on the couch with Jimmy on the middle cushion. Castiel is in the kitchen making the hot chocolate since this was the only way to prevent another fight breaking out between Dean and Jimmy.

“Now, I made sure both of you had the same number of marshmallows so there wouldn’t be a fight.” He first hands Dean his hot chocolate in his favourite Batman mug and then hands Jimmy his which has a penis for a handle.

Dean frowns at the contents of his mug. “Only 3?” He swishes the liquid around hoping that a few more marshmallows will materialise. They don’t.

“Sorry but there weren’t that many marshmallows in the tin.” Castiel shrugs as he heads back to the kitchen to grab his own flowery mug and the bowl of popcorn. He hands Jimmy the bowl of popcorn then settles himself onto the couch.

“What the fuck, Cas!” Jimmy shouts after a moment. He’s scowling at Castiel’s mug which is heaping with marshmallows.

Castiel grins and takes a bite out of the mound of marshmallows. “Well, I figured you two were going to fight over them all so I picked every one out that I could find so that it wouldn’t be an issue. Now it’s just a can of regular hot chocolate”

After a moment Dean bursts into laughter. “You sneaky bastard. I want to be mad but that was so damn clever I can’t manage to be.”

Unable to stay mad either Jimmy chuckles. “Well played, bro.”

“But next time,” Castiel looks at both Jimmy and Dean, face deathly serious, “perhaps you should buy a bag of marshmallows so that there is not a fight.”

Jimmy’s eyes light up at this suggestion. “That’s brilliant!”

“Dude, you are just going to put enough hot chocolate in your mug to make them wet.” Dean playfully pushes Jimmy’s shoulder.”

Rolling his eyes Jimmy levels Dean with a scowl. “You are going to do the same thing, asshole, so don’t judge me.”

At this Dean grins, “you bet your ass I am.”

The three of them snuggle together, big grins plastered on their faces and drink their hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/)


End file.
